Master Shifu Side Story
by White Shade
Summary: A new student named Aundrey arrives at the Jade Palace to train with Shifu. She also the same rank and animal species he is. Takes place back when Shifu is younger and only has young Tigress of the Five. ShifuxOC. Summary's not so great. Plz Read. 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My First fanfic for Kung Fu Panda, so please be nice to me...*whimpers*.**

ch1- Just Another Day

Shifu woke up to the utter silence. Why hadn't his master, Oogway, gotten him up early like he always had? With this question in his mind, he got ready for training. When he came outside of the Jade Palace, he warmed himself up, but there was still no sign of his master. It was then he decided himself that he would look for him. Walking around, he came to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. There Master Oogway sat, and Shifu became even more confused. He walked over to speak to him, asking him what he'd been wondering earlier.

"I figured I'd let you sleep today. I have some big news for you," Master Oogway told him. Wondering how this news affected him and his training, Oogway continued.

"As you already know, I've got another training ground on the other side of China. It must come down because I'm no longer able to get there and back here constantly. One of my students, Miss Aundrey, wishes to keep training, no matter what the cost. So, she's coming here to the Jade Palace," he explained. Shifu sat down on a rock next to Oogway, still wondering why he'd skipped training today.

"I don't mind master, but why am I resting today?" Shifu asked.

"You can still train, my friend. I assume you've already warmed up. Miss Aundrey is arriving tomorrow," Oogway informed him. Shifu, being so devoted to his Kung Fu, went off by himself to train. It didn't last for too long, though. The thought of not knowing whether or not his position, technique, or attacking stance was correct, irritated him. After he could stand it no longer, he stopped. Walking into the Jade Palace, he passed his master eating in the kitchen. However, he wasn't hungry, and he understood little of what his master was doing to him. He walked into his room to see his staff leaning against the wall.

"Must've left it here on accident," he told himself. He picked it up, and he walked outside.

* * *

The sky was clear today, with the sun beating down onto him as he walked to the side of the Jade Palace. As always, he found his favorite spot to relax, a shade tree. He sat under it, looking at his staff. Shifu had trained with that staff for a long time. He knew almost everything he could do with it.

"I guess I should make something of the day," he told himself, getting up. Picking up the staff, he spun it around with ease in a circle. From there, he moved on to combinations. He did this until an idea struck his mind. Shifu decided that he would walk around the village. He went to put the staff away in the indoor training arena, and he found his master once again. He wasn't doing anything too drastic, but Shifu took little notice of this at all. Then, he put the staff back where it belonged, which was on a nice rack where other weapons were. After doing so, he was about to leave, but Master Oogway asked him where he was going.

"I have decided that for the remainder of my time, I will simply walk around the village," Shifu told his master.

"Very well," Oogway said, and Shifu walked out. When he opened the final door to the entrance to the Jade Palace, he saw the giant stairs. The Jade Palace was on top of a very large hill, with a good 500 (probably more) stairs.

"I've forgotten how large these stairs are," he murmured. "Oh, well." He started his way down, taking in everything around him. It was a nice day, and Shifu hoped this would clear his mind out.

* * *

He took his first few steps into the village. Shifu rarely was out and about in the village at all. He was so busy with his training that he didn't really have much time to enjoy things like this. Now, he finally saw how much the village had changed since he was last here. Shifu come upon a noodle house, and it smelt delicious to him at the moment. Before he knew it, he'd paid for a bowl of noodle soup and he went to sit at a table by himself. A waiter, at least it looked that way to Shifu, came up to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. The guy sounded pretty tired to him, considering it was only about one 'o'clock in the afternoon. Shifu let him sit down across from him, and the panda looked thrilled.

"Thank you," the waiter told him. Why is this guy so tired, Shifu thought to himself.

"Were you up late or something? You look tired," Shifu told him, trying to make a conversation.

"Naw, business is just nuts today," he told him.

"Are you the only one working here or something?" Shifu asked next.

"Of course, I'm the owner's son. My name's Po Ping. I serve everyone here," the panda said, not sounding too proud of his answer. That's got to be tiring, Shifu thought as he watched this guy catching his breath.

"Po! What are you doing?" a voice came, sounding annoyed. His voice was so odd sounding that Shifu had to look up to see who called the waiter's name. He looked up to see a duck at the counter.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm coming," the waiter called back, and he got up to go over to the duck. So the panda's his son, Shifu comprehended.

After finishing his noodle soup, which was most likely the greatest thing he'd ever tasted, Shifu walked up to the counter to give a tip. He continued walking until he came to the edge of the village. He hadn't noticed this until he found out he'd been walking on grass for the past few minutes. Shifu thought that he was still distracted today for some odd reason.

He turned around to head back, but instead, a little tiger stood right in front of him.

**Review! (pretty please...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I'm trying my best with this one since I haven't watched the movie in a while, so forgive me if something might seem off.**

**Little Tigress**

"Hi!" the tiger said, sounding very excited to talk. Shifu flinched.

"My name is Tigress. I've heard of you! You're Master Shifu, right?" Shifu was surprised that this young tiger. No one really knew who he was, unless they'd read the paper. He'd been in there twice before.

"Yes, I am Master Shifu," was all he could manage to say before the little tiger hugged him. She broke off, but she still looked excited.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I think that Kung Fu is awesome! I hope that I'll find someone as good as you to train me someday." Shifu felt flattered by what Tigress had just told him. She'd heard of him, and she loved Kung Fu. She was like a fan to him. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind, again.

"You love Kung Fu, eh?" he asked the little tiger. She nodded happily.

"May I speak with your parents?" he asked. He must've done something wrong because the tiger suddenly looked down and got all teary-eyed. She turned around, and Shifu was hoping to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Did I say something?" She looked back at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault. It's common, many people ask me the same type of question," she responded. Shifu was now confused again, but this time, by an eight year old (in human years) tiger. He let her finish before he said any more.

"My parents aren't here anymore. Someone killed them," she spat out before the tears came pouring out of her.

"Do you know who?" Shifu asked immediately after he heard this. Tigress grabbed his wrists, trying to take him somewhere. He followed, hoping not to be gone too long. Tigress led him to a small house next to a little pond.

"Where are we?" he asked her, trying to be gentle while asking.

"Open the door," she requested, this time her voice was smaller and more fearful. When Shifu opened it, a dreadful feeling consumed him. That was before he smelt the stench, and that was even before he actually saw what was inside. He said nothing, for he was too speechless. There, right in the middle of the floor, were two dead adult tigers. He suddenly knew what had happened, and Tigress was right, they had been killed. Shifu looked back at her. Poor girl, he thought.

"I don't remember much, but the one who barged in was scary," Tigress said sadly. "My parents tried to protect me, but they didn't respond when I shook them. That was after the scary guy left." Shifu felt really bad for this girl, and he wanted her to come back with him to the Jade Palace. Now that she didn't have a family, all she had was her obsession for Kung Fu. That was what Shifu could give her. He could train her. While trapped in thought, he saw that Tigress was beside her mother.

"Listen, you found me. So, I'm going to give you an option. You don't have to but if you'd like, I can take you back with me to the Jade Palace. There, you can train your heart out. I'll teach you, Tigress…if you want," Shifu offered her. Her eyes got wide with happiness. Shifu had no idea what this meant to her. Tigress responded with a "yes master" to Shifu. Shifu was happy to hear this, and he told her to take whatever she had left. When Tigress came back from her small room, she had a change of clothes, a pair of chopsticks, and two newspapers. She set these things down and walked into another room. This time, she came out with another change of clothes that seemed too big for her, like they were meant for an adult.

"Why are you bringing those?" Shifu asked her.

"It's my dad's pair. He never wore them much, but someday I'll grow inta them," she told him. "I'm ready now." Shifu took her out of that house, and into the village.

"It's a ways up from here," Shifu warned her when they reached the stairs leading up to the Jade Palace. "Are you sure you can manage?" She nodded and started up the stairs. On the way, Shifu wondered what Master Oogway would say to this. He hadn't thought of it when he'd been with Tigress. All he wanted now, though, was for Tigress to be happy. He wanted her to have a home, someone who cared for her, and to give her the dream she'd always wanted.

Opening the doors to the ground of the palace, Shifu saw no one, and Tigress was still as happy as ever. When Shifu took her to the training area, there was still no sign of Oogway. However, he didn't care because all he wanted was a distraction. Therefore, after Tigress put her things down, he first taught her a simple stance and punching, and she practiced it over and over again, even when he told her to take a break. When Shifu took her outside for some air, he realized it was already night time. He was a little stunned that he'd been with this little tiger for that long. Then, Tigress did the unexpected. She was opening the doors to exit.

"Where are you going?" Shifu asked.

"Home," she answered sadly.

"What? You're stopping?" he asked.

"No! Wait, I don't understand," she started, but she didn't get to finish this time.

"Oh, you sleep here. In the Jade Palace, we've got places to sleep. So, it's pretty much like living here," he explained. Then, her eyes were happy again, and she smiled. Shifu was happy to give her a home. She ran back to him, giving him another hug, and Shifu showed her to the rooms. She was going to sleep in the room next to Shifu's to start with. When she set everything down again and got settled in, Shifu heard a rumbling noise…their stomachs. He was hungry. Had the time really gone by that fast?

"I'm hungry," said Tigress as she put her ears back. Shifu led her to the kitchen which was small, only consisting of a table for six, small cabinets, a stove, and a refrigerator.

"What do you usually eat?" he asked her.

"Anything, really, I'm not that picky," she answered. Shifu made a simple batch of noodle soup for the night, even though he had it earlier for lunch. Tigress ate it gratefully. Now, Shifu hadn't seen Master Oogway for a long time. However, he thought it would be best if he waited until Tigress went to her room for the night. He assumed that she'd drop from exhaustion as he had after his first day of training. So, after she went into her room, Shifu went to look for his master once again. He knew he shouldn't even be out at this time of night, but he was too curious. First, he thought to check the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Not here, he thought. Then, he thought about checking that peach tree he'd found him at the first time, but when he got there, he was out of luck. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for me old friend?" Oogway's voice came, and Shifu jumped at the sound.

"Uh, master, I was...um...no," he stuttered. Oogway laughed a little, for he knew that his student was and that he was bad at hiding it.

"It's alright, Shifu. What were you going to tell me?" Oogway asked. Shifu was going to tell him about Tigress, but then he remembered that Miss Aundrey would be arriving tomorrow. So, he changed the subject to her.

"I was wondering about this Miss Aundrey who's coming," Shifu told him. "I don't really know what that is supposed to mean for me."

"What it means?" Oogway said before he started a small laugh in his throat. "All it means, my friend, is that you'll have a training partner. That's all she's coming for. To train, don't worry too much about it." After that, Shifu just went right into telling him about Tigress. He told him the whole story. Oogway looked shocked by the look on his face, as far as Shifu noticed. However, instead of being angry like Shifu thought, he only asked him why. He sat down next to his master to indicate that there was a little more detail that he could've told him. As Shifu finished his story, Oogway had listened to the entire thing.

"That_ is_ an interesting story, and you have committed yourself to her, so you may keep her here at the palace," his master informed him. "By the way, thank you for telling me." Shifu was happy to have that off his chest. When he returned to go to sleep, he laid himself down, hoping to get some sleep for the night.

**Pwease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's so short for me being away for so long!

**Nightmares**

Shortly after falling asleep, Shifu felt two paws shaking his shoulder, and he awoke with a jolt of energy. At first, he thought it was morning, and his master was getting him up. This wasn't the answer after Shifu opened his eyes and looked to his right. It was in fact Tigress instead, and she looked as if she was about to break down right in front of him. Shifu sat up, asking her what was wrong.

"I… I… I had a nightmare," she said with a fearful voice. Shifu sighed, and reminded her that it was only a dream.

"It was about that scary guy," she continued without Shifu asking her to. So, he invited her to sit up on the bed, and Tigress told him almost everything she could recall from the dream. She now had fully remembered the animal's appearance and even some of the actions that it took against her parents. She described the animal as a very wild creature with great skill. It seemed to Shifu that the animal that attacked her home was a leopard. She sobbed a little before she finished.

"Have you had this dream before?" Shifu asked her, but she shook her head. Then, Shifu looked at the clock to discover that it was five in the morning! It was only another hour before he had to get up anyways. Figuring that he'd stay awake, Shifu noticed that Tigress was still tired. She yawned.

"Usually, we're up at six sharp every morning; but with the way you look, you've been up later than what I thought," he told her.

"Yes, but will it change, me being this tired?" she asked.

"Of course, it just needs time, but you look like you could use some more sleep," Shifu said to her, but Tigress didn't want to go back to sleep because she was afraid of having that dream again. Being understanding, Shifu got out of bed and changed into his training uniform. He came out of his room to see Tigress was ahead of him.

"I remember something else," she told him. "He had white fur with black spots." That was a whole new ball game for Shifu. He suddenly remembered an old student that he found as a cub. His name was Tai Lung. He'd been sent to jail a few years ago for trying to kill the villagers from an outrage. Shifu tried not to think about Tai Lung, but Tigress had already noticed his expression.

"Oops, sorry. I said something, didn't I?" she asked.

"It's alright," Shifu told her, even though it really wasn't. "I just had a thought running through my mind." Tigress nodded, and walked with her master to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, there was Oogway.

"Ah, you're awake, Shifu," he said when he eyed them. "And who's this?"

"I'm Tigress," she said to him shyly. Shifu explained that Master Oogway was nothing to fear, and she relaxed.

"Master Oogway, right," Tigress told herself, and then said hello.

Throughout the rest of the morning, Shifu took Tigress outside, and they trained in the green grass beneath their feet. Whenever Shifu corrected her, Tigress didn't mind at all. She just kept on going. Shifu was surprised at Tigress' perseverance, and she looked happy to be training. When they took a break, Tigress saw Oogway coming their way.

"There's Oogway," she pointed out. Shifu looked over his shoulder because he was facing the other way, about ready to play the bamboo flute. Sure enough, there was Oogway.

"I see that you've forgotten to tell her as you seem to have forgotten yourself," Oogway told him. Shifu and Tigress looked at Oogway with a facial expression he knew well, confusion.

"Miss Aundrey," Oogway reminded him, and Shifu hadn't realized it was already the afternoon. He then explained to Tigress about Miss Aundrey, who was coming to the Jade Palace to train with them.

"Cool, is she another master?" Tigress asked, and Oogway nodded. "She's out front now." So, they both walked to the front of the palace on the top of the giant stairs. They waited as two animals, one girl and one guy, walked up the stairs to reach them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Aundrey**

"Welcome to the Jade Palace, Miss Aundrey," Master Oogway greeted. The girl was a Chinese Red Panda like Shifu while the guy was a lion. He was almost at the age to becoming an adult, and he came up with her luggage, panting while saying, "stairs." Miss Aundrey gave Master Oogway a hug, then asking him who the other two were.

"Miss Aundrey, this is Master Shifu, and beside him is Tigress," Oogway introduced them. She shook both of their hands, and while Oogway took Miss Aundrey to her room, Shifu took Tigress out to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They relaxed and had small conversations.

"Well, Miss Aundrey seems nice," Tigress told her master, and he agreed she did seem like a nice girl, although he couldn't imagine her as a master. She didn't look like one, that was for sure. The element of surprise isn't such a bad thing though.

"It's nice to see her still training, even though she had to come all the way here," Shifu added. "After all, she came from all the way across China." As they talked, Shifu found that he was coming closer to his student. She was like a friend now, and Shifu wanted this moment to last for a longer time.

"Taking a break, I see," Master Oogway said. Shifu and Tigress turned to see him standing there before them. As the two stood up, Oogway contradicted them, saying they deserved take rest of the day off. He joined them in conversation when they sat back down. The first thing they talked about was Miss Aundrey. Tigress also seemed to be so interested, making Shifu also wanted to know more about her.

"She looks pretty, and her voice is different. I like her," Tigress brought up when Oogway finished his sentence. Oogway smiled at the child, remembering how simple it was to make her happy. Shifu looked out of the corner of his eye, and he thought he saw Miss Aundrey. Turning his head, hoping to see better, he saw nothing. Then, he looked a little further out into the distance, and there she was. She was walking out toward the shade tree that he liked to hang out by. It was the same spot that he took his staff over to the other day.

"She's open to conversation," Oogway said, taking note of what his student was doing. He looked back to his master in a flash. "Although sometimes it seems to me as if she's troubled." Tigress got to her feet, starting to walk away. She couldn't sit for much longer, feeling as if she had to get up and do something.

"Where are you going?" Shifu asked her.

"I'll practice some of my Kung Fu," she answered. As she walked away, Oogway started another conversation with Shifu.

"She devoted to Kung Fu alright. You've got your hands full," he told him. He sounded proud when he said it, so Shifu thought he was doing something right.

"Not only that, but I also have a good friend," Shifu told him, smiling.

* * *

That night, Shifu decided to hang out by his favorite spot with his bamboo flute. He started a few measures, when a rustling came into his ear. He stopped, but then as he looked around, he saw nothing there. When he went back to playing his instrument, he felt peaceful. He finished his last note, and a voice came from the tree.

"You're a good player," the voice said. Shifu jumped, and he immediately looked behind him to see Miss Aundrey. She was upside-down, and her dark brown hair, almost black, came down as far as his head height when he stood up. Shifu first noticed the sliver dragon that was around her neck. It was the charm of her necklace, which also hung down. Then, he saw her green eyes looking straight into his with curiosity, and that made him focus better.

"Oh, thanks," he said, returning her compliment from about a minute ago.

"What? Is it the way I'm hanging? You sound… um… quiet," she told him. "Here, I'll get down further then." She put her body into a normal position and she came down from the tree, although not entirely. She sat on the lowest branch, motioning him to come up and sit. He obliged, and he thought about her a little bit before the discussion came back. Shifu couldn't really find any words to say anyway. This was the last way he thought they would meet. The way she looked now compared to earlier shocked him too. Now, she seemed a little more like a student rather than a city girl. He suddenly wanted to know how she did in battle. _So, this is my training partner,_ thought Shifu. She was a nice girl, and he liked talking to someone other than his master or little Tigress.

"So, you're Master Shifu," Miss Aundrey observed. "I'm sorry we didn't get much time to chat earlier."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," Shifu told her.

"Master Oogway mentioned you quite a bit," Miss Aundrey said, and Shifu told her the same thing. It was funny because even though they were mentioned to one another, neither of them was what the other expected they'd be. They talked some more before thinking it was best that they went to sleep for the night. When they walked to Shifu's room, he entered.

"Nice meeting you tonight, Master Shifu," Miss Aundrey told him again before she walked off and before Shifu shut the door.

"Please," Shifu said to her, making her stop and turn around. "Just Shifu is fine with me." And before he retracted his head from the doorway, Miss Aundrey said a similar thing.

"Then, you may just call me Aundrey. I've never been much for formality myself," she'd said. Shifu smiled, closing the door and sat down in his bed. He wondered what tomorrow would be like now that Aundrey was staying at the Jade Palace. _Oogway might have something new planned_, he thought. But, Shifu ended up falling asleep before he could think about much else.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Day and Already Fighting**

The sound of the gong rang through Shifu's ears as he woke with a start and a clear, almost focused mind. He got ready for training quickly, and he went to get Tigress up and out of bed. Then, they headed for the kitchen. When they got there, they only saw Aundrey. Oogway was gone again.

"Good morning!" Tigress said to Miss Aundrey as she sat down. Shifu asked where Master Oogway was.

"I'm not sure," was the answer he got from her, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

"It's just… well, this is the second time, and it's starting to become a little strange," Shifu said, sitting down. He tried to explain what was going on between him and their master.

"Yeah and then, he turns up later," added Tigress. Aundrey wondered about this, but she didn't have much time. For at almost that same moment the microwave, the toaster, and the oven went off at the same time. She looked behind her along with Shifu. Both of then wondered the same thing. Shifu got up and opened the microwave, finding three bowls of oatmeal. When Miss Aundrey opened the oven, there were cinnamon rolls. Shifu set the oatmeal down at the table and he lifted the toast, which was just the right temperature.

"Looks like Master Oogway's already planned something," he said.

"Well, breakfast is served," Aundrey said, and they sat down to eat. Afterwards, Shifu walked outside, followed by Miss Aundrey and Tigress.

"I'm going to see that Tigress gets a warm up. If I were you, I'd be looking for Master Oogway. I don't really know what you usually do in the mornings," Shifu told her. Shifu left her to find the master while he took Tigress to the indoor training arena. He instructed that she'd start punching on the bag. She did as she was told; throwing in a combination at points when she felt that she had to burn a lot of energy.

"How'd I do?" she asked after she had to sit down because of exhaustion. Shifu noticed that at some points her technique was a little off, but he didn't worry too much about it because it was only her second day here. Then, he wondered if Aundrey had any luck finding Master Oogway. She hadn't come back to where they were, so he wasn't entirely sure. Just then, the doors opened, and in walked Miss Aundrey. _What timing_, Shifu thought.

"No luck, he's absolutely where to be found," Aundrey said to him, a little bummed out. Shifu was getting even more curious as of to what Master Oogway could possibly be doing and where he was for a majority of the day. He knew that he shouldn't get into his business, but he never told him anything, he just stopped showing up. Could he blame himself?

"I don't understand," Aundrey said quietly, probably to herself, but he heard her nonetheless. "I thought he'd said the moment I got here, training would start." Shifu was once again confused, as he had been for the past two days now. Maybe, this was because Tigress was distracting him. After all, what could Aundrey do to pass the time? He felt a little sympathy for her when he really thought about it. He thought about what was happening lately, and a thought struck his mind faster than he expected it to.

"That's it!" Shifu said out loud, but he didn't mean to. Aundrey looked at him, she was still confused. Shifu saw that he did indeed say his reaction out loud, so he knew it was real.

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe Master Oogway just wants us to get to know one another. That could be all. I mean isn't that part of training, knowing your opponent?" Shifu thought aloud. Aundrey took this as an idea, and she thought Master Oogway could just be giving her some space to settle in. She knew that she was way ahead of herself, and now she understood easier. Maybe, she was trying to jump ahead too far.

* * *

When lunch approached, Aundrey spent it with Shifu and Tigress. They ate under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, eating sandwiches packed with turkey and cheese. While having conversation with the two, Aundrey felt more relaxed. Tigress stood up, looking at something.

"I see Master Oogway," she said, and Aundrey turned around, and sure enough, there was Oogway.

"Shifu, Aundrey, come with me. Tigress, why don't you take the rest of today off, so whatever you like," Master Oogway told them. Aundrey looked at Shifu and he looked back at her; both of them were in complete puzzlement. So, Shifu and Aundrey walked with Oogway while little Tigress ran off.

"Don't do anything too reckless!" Shifu called to her, but he couldn't hear her response.

"I wouldn't worry," Aundrey said, trying to distract herself. "She'll be fine." They only kept walking, and neither of them said a word to Oogway. Oogway stopped unexpectedly, but both of them were on top of their game.

"Now, I want you two to learn from each other," he said to them. When Shifu looked up from Aundrey, he realized they were at the Pool of Sacred Tears. Why were they here?

"This only requires three things: a partner, a field, and the Pool of Sacred Tears," Oogway said to them.

"Master, what do you mean?" Aundrey asked, but when she looked back where Oogway was, she found that he was no longer there. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. She looked back to Shifu, and he was also puzzled.

"Is he always like this with you?" she asked.

"Never was," Shifu told her, knowing it was true with the exception of the pat few days.

"Now what?" Aundrey asked, looking around at the scenery around her.

"We fight, I guess," Shifu told her. "After all, that's how you learn, from experience." Aundrey nodded, took a deep breath.

"If that's what Oogway wants…" she trailed off, jumping in the air. Shifu took this as a "go" signal, and he went after her. They flew through the tress, passed the pool of Sacred Tears, and once in a while, landed in some water puddles from the rain that had poured days ago. Not to mention the other spring that resided in the forest they came to fight in. Aundrey was a very good attacker, better than Shifu thought, for his first opponent. She dodged and blocked well, as did he when he returned her favor. Aundrey laughed a little bit, but Shifu thought it was a way of getting him distracted. After two hours of nonstop fighting and testing their skills, they took their first break by the water.

"Impressive," Shifu said, still panting. She said nothing because she was still too tired, but Shifu knew she heard him. Once they had rested, they were at it again, and the fighting continued. Shifu saw that the sun was going down, so he told Aundrey that they might want to stop for the day. She nodded, still tired. She knew that walking was about a ten mile hike from the Pool of Sacred Tears where they ended up, but she thought she could handle it.

* * *

As Shifu and Aundrey made their way down back to the Jade Palace, with Shifu in front, Miss Aundrey collapsed onto his back. He wasn't expecting it, and he almost fell down with her; but instead, he got a hold on his strength and he picked her up.

"Sorry," she said, apologetic. "The set up is a little different from across China, or _was_ different." Shifu sat down with her, knowing that she needed a break. However, it looked to him as if she would fall asleep within the next five minutes, but she didn't, and in a few moments, they were walking again. Aundrey tried to hide it that she was really about ready to collapse. She didn't want Shifu thinking that she needed help. Just as both of them set foot into the grounds of the Jade Palace, Aundrey couldn't take it anymore, and she fell over onto the ground without a sound. Shifu looked beside him after hearing the thump of her body hitting the grass, and he knelt down to see if she was just tired again. After observing, he picked her up, and attempted to carry her to her room. He succeeded in this task, and he afterwards, walked into the kitchen because it was dinner time. Tigress came in to see her master.

"Hi," she said as she sat down.

"Have you seen Master Oogway?" Shifu asked her.

"Just left, but I think he's under that peach tree again," she answered. "Where's Miss Aundrey?" Shifu explained that she'd fallen asleep from the training they had done, and he also told her about his day. In return, she too told him about her free time from the afternoon. Shifu had to use his cooking skills (which he rarely had any at all) to make something to eat. He had so little experience in the kitchen that he made only a simple soup with noodles, meat, and chopped up carrots. He watched Tigress as she ate, and he thought about Master Oogway. Why wasn't he around that much anymore? That was the question he wanted to be answered, but he never saw his master to even be able to ask the question.

After Tigress went to sleep, Shifu was determined to find Master Oogway. He first checked the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, but Master Oogway was nowhere in sight. Then, he tried the Sacred Hall of Warriors. There he was.

"Master," Shifu started, with waiting for Oogway to address him. "What's going on? Why aren't you around much anymore? We still need you, you know."

"I know, Shifu, but I think it's best that I back away for now. You've got Tigress and Miss Aundrey. You're gaining experience from this," he told him in wise words. Shifu then asked how long this was going to last, but Master Oogway didn't give him an answer. Shifu was tired anyway, so he went back to his room, forgetting about any other questions he wanted to ask. they wouldn't have been answered in clarity anyhow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: With Six years comes change**

Six years later, Tigress had a few friends to accompany her in Kung Fu. In that time, Shifu had acquired four more animals to train at the Jade Palace, each with their own back round and experiences. The Furious Five as they became known as were quite the news amongst the villagers of the Valley of Peace. The valley was under full protection with these five, furious masters. Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Tigress were those five masters. Shifu was always proud of each and every one of them, but his bond with Tigress was stronger yet. All of them still had things to learn, after all they were still young.

Thus, Shifu's schedule had taken a drastic change. In contrast to before, his daily rutine was split up: Get up before the gong to get ready and warm up. When gong rings, be at the front of the hallway where the five sleep to make sure they get outside and ready to train. Train with the five until lunchtime (have lunch with Tigress by peach tree when it's a Wednesday), train with Miss Aundrey until supper, then after eating it was his own time. Sometimes that time was spent with the five, as Shifu hated sitting around with nothing to do for too long.

On one occasion, Shifu found himself with this strange emotion. Something he didn't understand, not one bit. It was a normal fight for training in the front of the palace, until Shifu had done a knife-hand strike with is left hand while Aundrey had done a reverse knife-hand strike to counter him with her right hand. Their hands collided, and quickly after Aundrey let out a gasp. She remembered a superstition that her mother told her about while she trained on the other side of China.

"What happened?" Shifu asked. "Did I strike your pressure point?" He was about to move his hand, but she stopped him.

"Keep, your hand, there," she stated, trying to take in the sight.

"Why?" he asked, then Master Oogway came into view.

"What do we have here?" the master asked, seeing their positions. His eyes came onto Miss Aundrey. "Mid fight?" The girl nodded, and Oogway laughed a little at the two, partly because of Shifu's confound expression. He had no idea what was going on. The girl panda's face turned a little pink like she was embarrassed, and she turned away, letting their hands drop.

"It's just a superstition," Oogway said. "It's probably nothing." Aundrey knew he was teasing her by the way he laughed later on. "I see you believe in it well enough, but my question now is: did you want it to happen?"

"Master!" Aundrey said annoyed. "Well...I may have...on occasion..." She was stuttering her words.

"You should stop for today," Oogway told her before turning to Shifu. "Give the five a break for a week, just make sure they stay warmed up and such. Nothing too harsh." With that, Aundrey ran out of the palace yards and into town for the evening. She had to get away from this.

"What?" Shifu said. "I mean...yes, Master Oogway." He was hiding the fact that he had too many questions and something strange happened when she blocked his attack. Maybe that had something to do with it. He didn't know for sure and that irritated him, but he never questioned Oogway unless he had good reason to. A feeling wasn't a good enough reason. What happened?

"Well, That's a little weird, but... okay!" Mantis said from the floor when Shifu told the five what Oogway had said. They took off and asked Shifu to come and eat with them, but Shifu declined politely. He was looking for Oogway, wanting answers.

* * *

"Master," Shifu addressed as he found his master beneath the peach tree. "I would like to know something from this evening."

"Ah yes Shifu," Oogway said. "It has happened to you. I didn't know if it ever would, but it seems it has come early." Shifu clearly expressed his confusion.

"That's the problem," Shifu said. "I don't even know what 'it' is!" It seemed to be between him and Miss Aundrey, and he wanted to know if 'it' was about him.

"I'll give you the information later," his master said surely. Now Shifu wanted the answers even more knowing he had to wait for them. And Master Oogway's definition of later could mean any time from a day to a month. He went back to his room as the sun had been down for a good few hours and a door opened. Aundrey stepped out, seeing Shifu.

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked. He face wasn't as pink compared to before.

"Nothing I could make sense of," the master replied. She put her head down as if she knew something. Shifu felt as if he may have woken her, as the floors were very creaky.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. "If I did, I'm so..."

"No," she said abruptly. "I can't sleep, end of sentence." They both decided to take this conversation to the kitchen. When they sat down, Shifu had ice water for both of them. Getting into a conversation was harder than he expected with everything that was going on.

"It's hard to talk when you've no idea what happened at the training session. I suppose Oogway will tell you soon," she sighed.

"It's bothering us both because he won't tell me," Shifu said.

"He'll have to soon," she said. "Trust me."

"Let us talk about something else then," Shifu suggested. So, he took this opportunity to tell her about Tigress. The times when she was a young tiger and her love for Kung Fu. He skipped the tragic story, for he wasn't going to say anything if she didn't ask about it.

"So that's why you two are so close," she said, almost as if she'd been wondering that for a long time. She in turn told him about her life, or what was left after her village was destroyed by bandits when she was in her teenage years.

"I became an actress for a while," she told him. "I'd been in a few shows, but that's not much when you plan on making your living that way. I was lucky to have know someone who got me on the inside. I left after a while after balancing the world of Kung Fu with being an actress. It was no contest, considering the unsteadiness of the acting career."

"I suppose so," Shifu said. "Well, the gong will still ring tomorrow. We should be up by then. Still have to keep to a schedule." She nodded, and they went back to their rooms.

Shifu shut his door when he heard hers close quietly. He'd finally gotten to sleep but he had a strange dream:

He was in a field, with his bamboo flute when he spotted Miss Aundrey in a tree over by an edge of the field. He began playing the instrument and another sound came to his ears, but he didn't know what it was. Aundrey hung upside down from the tree, observing him. He stopped playing and they stared at each other for a long moment...

BAM!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Explanations**

The sound of the gong rang through his head, and he woke up. He happened to be on the edge of the bed from turning in his sleep, and he didn't have the best balance when he woke up. He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Excellent morning.

"Oof!" he said as he hit the floor. He sat up, knowing it was well later than he thought. It was a day of rest, but the gong was always rung, much to Shifu's new annoyance. He hurried with changing and came downstairs to the kitchen. Master Oogway was sitting at the end of the table.

"Master," Shifu greeted him as he entered.

"Ah, Shifu," Oogway said as his student sat down. "I'm going to tell you what happened yesterday..." Now, Shifu was glad to hear those words. He wanted to know very badly.

"This afternoon," he finished. "I've got some errands to run." Then, Shifu sighed, knowing six hours from now was a long time to wait. However, he excepted his master's choice, then asking where everyone was.

"Outside eating because I told them to," Oogway answered. "you may join them if you like." Shifu got to his feet and did join everyone at breakfast, simply enjoying the leaves and fruit that were there. The table talk was a little more complex.

"So, I hear Oogway's learning some yoga," Monkey, one of the Furious Five said.

"It's not yoga, it's a simple form of Tai-chi," Mantis scolded him. This was awkward for Shifu, and Tigress started talking about Mr. Ping's noodle shop in the village. That brought back a few memories for Shifu. He remembered the young, exhausted panda and the duck who was his father.

"I hear he's got a secret ingredient," Viper said excited.

"Maybe we should go there for lunch today," Crane suggested. There were the five's lunch plans for today. Crane always did select excellent places to eat.

After breakfast, Shifu went to his favorite spot with his flute. He didn't know how late it was when Aundrey had climbed the tree, but it had to have been at least 11 'o clock, for he saw the five leaving for town. With Aundrey above, he continued his flute until he heard another tune come to his ear, harmonizing without a flaw. He looked up and stopped playing to see a small, glass instrument. It was a royal blue color, but he could barely see its other features, for it seemed only large enough to fit in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked. She took her mouth off the piece and told him it was called an ocarina. He'd never heard of such an instrument, but it was high-pitched and Shifu liked the sound. He continued his notes, realizing her notes came to match his towards the end of the song. Afterwards, she jumped from her spot and sat next to him.

"So, is Oogway ever going to tell you?" she asked. He knew what that meant, and he told her what Oogway had said this morning.

"That's good," Aundrey said, sighing. "At least then I won't feel so awkward being the only one who knows." Was this really that big of a deal? Shifu thought. What could possibly be that large that Aundrey felt awkward when she talked to him? She yawn, laying back on the grass.

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think I'll take a nap," she said curling up. She closed her eyes and when he knew she was asleep, he stood up. He saw Master Oogway looking at him and motioning for him to come with his master wherever he was going to lead him. Shifu followed behind Oogway to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. They sat across from each other on the rocks.

"I suspect you wish to know what occurred yesterday, ah?" he asked. Shifu only nodded to keep himself from sounding eager.

"Alright, now listen carefully," his master said. "Yesterday, something did happen between you and Miss Aundrey. The way you were positioned was very...very...unique. When you had your hand as a knife-hand strike, she had hers in the reverse position. It is said that when such a thing happens between two animals, their journeys become as one." Shifu was looking at Oogway, eye widened now.

"So, you're tell me that we're partners... forever?" Shifu asked.

"Not only in the arena, but she is also your um... what's the word for this?" Oogway stuttered to find the right word. Shifu was now on the edge of irritation with his head looking straight forward, his eyes still wide and mind consumed with confusion.

"Yes?" Shifu urged.

"Ah, there it is...soul mate. That's the word," Oogway finished.

"What?" Shifu blurted out in shock by accident entirely. Oogway's expression remained neutral. "Soul mates! Miss Aundrey and I...I-I-I-I...what?" Random words were coming out of Shifu's mouth, stuttered as much as random. Oogway chuckled a little as Shifu walked back to the shade tree, well, he sort of ran more than he walked. They were done here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Normal Conversation**

Miss Aundrey was still asleep on the grass. Shifu slowed himself to a walk, hoping to calm himself. It only worked after he sat next to her. He took a deep breath, and started to think. Soul mates, he thought, and he looked at Aundrey. She was on her side, her black hair covering most of her face. He whispered the words over and over again to himself.

"Shifu," came her voice in a murmur. At first, he thought she was awake, but when he looked at her, her eyes were still shut and seemed to be unchanging. He got the idea to join her, and seeing her peaceful state, he picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't wake up, which was good. He wasn't ready to "talk about it" yet. He could smell something pleasant and in a moment, he recognized it to be Miss Aundrey. She was wearing perfume, the scent of lavender omitting from her form. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

He woke up to see Aundrey looking at him. Her head was still on his shoulder, and Shifu remembered what happened. His head left the grass, and her head came off his shoulder so they both sat up.

"Shifu," she said. "he told you right?"

"Yes, he told me," he replied. "Now what?"

"I think we should talk about this privately," Aundrey suggested. "Perhaps tonight?" He agreed to this, and he came to realize dinner wasn't for another hour. Where had the five been? He put that thought out of his mind, hoping for the best. Now that he knew what happened between them, they could have a conversation without her mood changing as talk resumed.

"Evening five," Shifu addressed them as they all walked into the kitchen, Aundrey sitting next to him at the table. "How was Mr. Pings?"

"Amazing," Viper replied at once. "That noodle soup is the best!"

"Yeah, and then as we were walking back, the cutest little bunnies were playing tag," Mantis added. Crane nodded before asking a rather common question.

"Where were you today, Master?" he'd asked. Drat, Shifu thought. He made something up on the spot.

"I fell asleep after a run around the Jade Palace. I hadn't done that in years," he lied.

"Where was Miss Aundrey?" Monkey asked. "I couldn't find her anywhere when we returned.

"I don't know," Shifu said, looking to her. It was her turn.

"I walked up to the Pool of Sacred Tears," she said. "I was just up to relax and that's the place to do it." Liar, he thought. The five agreed, but Shifu looked to his first student. She had a suspicious look on her face, and he knew he would have to tell her eventually.

After dinner, the five were walking to their rooms. He looked at Tigress, and when she looked back, he gave an admitted expression. She smirked back, and then she closed the door to their part of the palace. Shifu then went to his room and sat on the bed. He didn't like to lie to the five, and now that Tigress knew he had, his mind went over so many things. When a knock came to the door, his thoughts ceased. Aundrey.

"Come in," he replied, and she opened the door, entering his room in but a pair of lounge clothes and she sat across from him.

"So, what do you think about this?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know," Shifu said. "I mean, if I'd have known before, maybe I'd have an opinion."

"I see," Aundrey said. "I'm... I know my feelings." He gave her his look of curiosity. Then, she went on to tell him about the legends with two animals and the event of them meeting in a situation where they though of the same principle, but had executed it in the opposite fashion. Then, there was a silent moment between them when Aundrey spilt her feelings.

"I do like you Shifu," she confessed. "But, I was embarrassed to say so because I didn't know how you felt. Then, that whole episode happened, and I felt... strange. When I knew that Oogway hadn't told you..."

"I can see how that would be strange for you. I've never really thought about love before. I guess I was a little too focused," Shifu said. Aundrey then smiled, putting her head down and letting the start of a laugh come from her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said. "but when Oogway first mentioned you to me, he'd described you as 'a little too focused'."

"I do remember a few things that may have, now that I look back at them, tie into this," Shifu said.

"Like what?" she asked, not being able to think of many circumstances with her. He proceeded to tell her about actually talking to her for the first time and his dream. There could have been a connection to it.

Aundrey laid back on the bed.

"This feels...nice," she said. Nice was the perfect word to sum up the moment. Shifu laid beside her and as he yawned, she moved closer to him. She brushed her cheek against him. He smirked and she kept her actions.

"That's going to take some getting used to," he said and she stopped, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey, I said 'getting used to'," Shifu said. "I didn't say stop." She laughed as she resumed her intention of care.

"I assume that's a yes," Aundrey said. Shifu looked to her. "I mean, that you like me."

"Oh," he said, his mind no longer perplexed. "Yes."

"Good night, Shifu," she said, curling up close to him.

"Good night, Aundrey," he said as he put his arm around her.

**Thought to end with some fluff! Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG, I haven't updated in like, forever! I feel so stressed and consumed in schoolwork it's nuts...so, I present you chapter nine AND ten for this story as an apology.**

Chapter Nine

The gong rang loud and clear as always. This time, Shifu and Aundrey had forgotten that one another was there. When they awoke with a start, they both tripped over each other.

"Oof!" Shifu said, his eyes closed.

"Ah!" exclaimed Aundrey, feeling a softer landing. When Shifu opened his eyes, he found Aundrey on top of him, laughing now.

"We'll be late," he said, laughing with her as she got off of him.

Breakfast was normal, except for the look in Tigress's eyes. It was still a more days of break for the five, but Shifu knew that training would come quicker than he thought. Now that Aundrey and him were officially more than friends, most of their time was spent together, but lunch on Wednesday was still just he and Tigress's time. When that time came, he expected she'd want an explanation.

"Well, you lied yesterday," she began. "I could tell." Shifu sighed, and told her they were now together, but he didn't tell her how or why they lied.

"Don't worry, I'm already aware that you and Aundrey..." she cut off.

"Is it that obvious?" Shifu asked her as a friend.

"No, I just know you too well," she replied. This was only Tigress who knew and Shifu trusted her to keep this a secret. She herself felt better about the situation now. Shifu was glad to have made everything clear to her.

"One more thing..." she said. "Why are we on break? Is it for this?"

"I have no idea. You'd have to ask Master Oogway about that one," Shifu told her in full honesty.

* * *

That night, Aundrey knocked on his door again. It was rather late.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, knowing he couldn't tonight, but she shook her head, grabbing his wrist. Shifu went with her, although confused. She walked outside, urging him silently.

"No," Shifu told her, but she'd darted off in a run. Shifu couldn't help it now that she would be out there by herself and far from the palace. He took off after her, and although he had no idea where they were going, he knew he wanted her out of trouble.

He wasn't paying close attention and when she stopped abruptly, Shifu wasn't prepared. As a result, he knocked into her, hearing a splash after he'd done so. He looked to see her the in the Pool of Sacred Tears. Her head came up from the water, and she caught her breath.

"I am so sorry," he told her, offering her a lift out. She took his hand, but she pulled him in after her. Shifu wasn't prepared for this either, and when he came up, he found her laughing, fur drenched in water. She had pulled herself onto land.

"What was that for?" Shifu asked, climbing out. "I said I was sorry."

"I was only kidding around," she said. "Anyway, that wasn't why I took you here." When Shifu got settled in on the grass, Aundrey pointed to the stars. A meteor shower was flowing across the sky. Shifu found himself laughing as he recalled his worry.

"What?" she asked, hearing his laughter.

"It's nothing now," he replied. "It's just...you're all wet." He was thinking about that too, and his real reason was one she needn't worry herself with.

"I know," she said, sounding a little disappointed as she fussed over her fur.

"I wouldn't worry though," he said suddenly. "You look rather fine wet." he was aware of the full extent of what had come out of his mouth, but Aundrey was laughing again.

"Hehehe, Shifu," she said in a playful tone.

"What, you do," he confirmed, putting an arm around her. There was a long silence as they watched the meteor shower. Shifu looked at his soul mate, according to the legends. Her eyes looked like glistening emeralds, full of purity. He then came to realize how much he liked Miss Aundrey.

"You know, I'd very much dislike fall asleep here," she mentioned, knowing tomorrow was a day off too. Shifu took this to his advantage.

"Oh, what a drag that you, Aundrey, are stuck at the Pool of Sacred Tears with me, Master Shifu, of the five," he said. "It's only your worst nightmare." She laughed, this time a little higher pitched than her normal tone and much looser. They were each trapped in each other's eyes until they both closed and that only happened when their lips had joined. Both of them lay there, both of them looking back at their doubts of any of this happening to them. He broke off the kiss, just looking at her.

This would be the second time they'd fallen asleep together outside. Only this time, Shifu and Aundrey were in love...deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Few Questions**

Aundrey's eyes opened slowly and she found herself on Shifu. Discovering they did fall asleep made her a little upset, but she didn't hold the grudge. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Not for one minute did she want him to be stressed out on her account. He was still sleeping, but she kissed his cheek anyway. She slipped out of his arms, going to the water's edge.

What were the chances? she asked herself. Aundrey couldn't have asked for anything more than what Shifu was. She'd been in love with him ever since he'd played that flute of his. She turned around to see him still asleep. Then, thoughts of last night came back to her. What would Master Oogway say to this? He could show up any second, and if he saw this, she knew they'd be in at least _some_ trouble. (The turtle can't be that lenient) As she thought about this, a disgusting smell arose in the air.

"Ugh," she muttered to herself. Then, she also recalled that Shifu and her had been in the Pool of Sacred Tears. Their fur was damp and it now gave off a repulsive oder. But for the first time, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with Shifu. She only wished they'd stay together. According to the legends, they were supposed to be, but something in Audrey's mind was a little doubtful. Why, she hadn't the slightest clue, but it was irritating. Knowing it would upset her to think about it, she cleared that thought away. With the sky being perfect, not a cloud in sight, she washed her face. Then, she heard a murmur of something she didn't catch. She looked back to see Shifu getting up.

"Hey," she greeted. Shifu looked up, noticing her and smiled.

"Did the gong ring yet?" he asked. Aundrey had no idea, but did that really matter now? It seemed like the last concern for her at the moment. Shifu looked around.

"Oh well," he sighed. "I guess that doesn't really matter now." Seeing Aundrey by the water made him remember last night. He apologized for them falling asleep and he kissed her on the cheek.

"We smell awful," she said.

"It's what we get for last night," he told her. "We'll clean up." Sighing, she suggested they get back to the Jade Palace. Shifu agreed, and they started the walk back.

"Why'd you follow me when I took off anyway?" she asked. "You didn't want to come."

"I was afraid you'd get into trouble. At first, I thought something happened," he admitted. She nodded, taking that as a reasonable response. Most of their conversation was about what happened last night, and how much trouble they'd be into if Oogway found out. Were they late for breakfast? That was the question on Shifu's mind. That would answer everything if they were. Just when this thought struck his mind, they came to the grounds of the palace.

The gong rang into both their ears. Shifu looked to Aundrey and Aundrey looked to Shifu.

"Run," he commanded, and they both ran as fast as they could, not caring if anyone saw them.

"That was the fastest I've had to get ready," she Aundrey told him as they fast walked to the kitchen after dressing (and putting on lots of deodorant).

"Same," was all he said. They had just made it.

"Good morning, Master," Tigress said, and then to Aundrey. The morning resumed as usual, but lunch time was another matter. When he walked with Tigress, she knew to say something.

"You were out late last night," she said out of the blue. How did she know these things? Shifu wondered.

"Can you please stay out of my business?" he asked.

"Well, I could," Tigress said. "But this time Aundrey told me." Really, Shifu thought, were they close friends as well?

"Don't worry Master," Tigress said. "I'm just there for Aundrey is all," she assured him. At least she wasn't spying on him. Then he'd have been mad. They had a few laughs and after lunch with the five and Aundrey, he spotted Oogway. He had a few more questions to ask him.

He ran up to his master, never in a million years thinking he'd be asking such questions to him.

"Master, I've a few questions," he said, coming to Oogway's side.

"Come with me," the turtle replied, and they walked into the Hall of Warriors. Shifu asked about relationships, and Oogway couldn't help but be amused at his student.

"Ah, Shifu," Oogway said. "Just be yourself. Do not hesitate, she likes you."

"How do you know all of this?" Shifu asked.

"It's been rather obvious to me," his master said, but then there was a long silence. Shifu thought he was trying to find his words again, but he didn't say anything else and he walked out.

"Master?" Shifu asked, but he got no reply. He sat down, trying to get his thoughts together about this. Would their relationship deepen or was this as far as it went? He'd never been in love before, and now all this was happening to him. It was quite overwhelming. He thought of Aundrey most of the time, but then another thought drifted to his mind.

It was six years ago when he'd found Tigress, her parents dead, apparently killed by some other animal. Who had killed him, Shifu still didn't know, but now he was curious about it. He walked outside, wondering whether of not to bring up such a subject with his first student, knowing how much it might still pain her.

When he walked outside, he spotted Tigress walking into the rooms of the five... alone. He followed her as she opened the door to her room. He cracked the door slightly to see Tigress looking at her things. She had her first pair of chopsticks in her hands. Then, she picked up her father's uniform. She sighed, and when she turned around, he saw a few tears in her eyes. What was wrong? Tigress slipped on her father's uniform over her own. It fit her perfectly now if she'd tighten it. Shifu thought back to her words when she grabbed them.

_"I'll grow inta them,_" she'd said. Now, there she was in her father's uniform. She still looked sad. Homesick now maybe, Shifu thought. He was proud of her and seeing her upset made him feel a little off.

"Your father would have been very proud," Shifu said, opening the door all the way. Tigress looked at her master and then turned away, trying to keep from crying.

"It's alright," he said. "You can cry, it's perfectly natural. I remember that day too." She turned back around to face him then to the mirror.

"Look at yourself," Shifu told her, knowing this was the perfect time to say what he wanted to. "You've grown up, and can fit into his uniform. From that little cub that loved Kung Fu, to this. A student, and an equally proud master." Tigress continued to cry as she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He let a tear escape his eye when he heard her words.

"Do ever remember anything about that 'scary guy' as you referred to him?" he asked her.

"A little, why?" she asked, wiping the tears away. Shifu told her what he'd been thinking earlier. Tigress met his gaze again.

"Would you go back with me?" Shifu asked, and her eyes widened.

**Aren't I so nice? Don't worry, this has been planned so hopefully I'll get this next chapter up sooner. **


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh, I actually have some time to post this today! I wrote it before and finished it up after school today. No homework (for once) tonight, so here it is! More Shifu awesomeness.

**Chapter 11: Going back**

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I was planning to go back to that spot. Maybe, you'd come with me," he said. "I'm sure their bodies remain Perhaps we can figure that old mystery out." Tigress was quick to answer that she would and Shifu looked at her again in her father's uniform. He told her to wear it a while longer.

Master Oogway saw the two leave and he knew that it was strictly their own time. He'd make sure no one else went into town. He also noticed Aundrey coming out from the training arena.

"Hey, Master Oogway," she called, coming towards him. When he turned to face her, she asked where Shifu was.

"Stay on the grounds, Miss Aundrey, he'll be back," Oogway instructed. Despite the fact she had more questions, he ignored her.

* * *

To Shifu's amazement, Tigress had worn the uniform all the way through the village. He thought her very brave to come with him. They passed Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant.

"Po! What are you doing? You'll be late!" Mr. Ping was yelling.

"Coming Dad!" was the response.

"Heh, six years and nothing's changed much around there," he told himself. They came to the edge of village and the entrance into the forest.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Master," she replied, but walking a few steps further, Tigress disappeared. Shifu looked around, and he bumped into something smaller. Tigress was crouched over.

"You're Master Shifu right?" she beamed. He smiled as they replayed the scene from when they first met.

They came up to the house that was now in a more rotted state than before, not to mention the stench was still lingering. Shifu opened the door, the stench even worse now. Tigress eyed her parents, and she knelt before them, their bodies still holding onto some flesh (not that Shifu thought she should have touched it nonetheless). Shifu walked around, and discovered how horrible of shape the place really was in. He found her room on accident, but he walked inside. Not much was in it but toys, old clothes and a silver watch that still beamed when the sun hit it. Shifu walked to it, finding that it was made of real silver! Why had she left this behind?

"That thing?" Tigress's voice came from the doorway. Shifu looked up, mentioning it was pure silver and worth something.

"I know, but I didn't want it anymore," she told him.

"I can see that, but you could have sold it for money, or traded it for something you did want," he told her.

"I could've," was all she said about the subject. "Say, do you think I could make it up those rickety stairs?" Shifu followed her back into the main room where there was a set of stairs, and after a quick analyses, he said she could make it if she was cautious enough. She lightly went up the stairs, and Shifu thought to follow her. After seeing her skip some steps, Shifu thought to just climb the stairs one by one. However, he reached the tenth step and he realized that there was no more ground to stand on. He fell through the stairs.

When he looked around, he could only see the light from the hole he'd created himself. He felt for a light switch on the wall and after flipping one on, he glanced to see he'd fallen into a training room. It seemed to be the basement.

This was probably where she trained before, he thought to himself. Everything was dusty and old-looking, but when he gave the punching bag a nice wham, it held out. He eyed a small refrigerator in the corner, daring to go closer to it. There was something wedged between the door. The fridge itself was empty, but he read the note. It said:

_Tigress, if you find this note, you'll know that this is the perfect time to tell you the combination to the safe in our room. Finding this means I'm no longer with you, but hopefully, you've found someone to train you properly. Heh, maybe it's that Master Shifu you fancied. You know your own strengths and I'm proud of you, no matter what you've decided to become. I love you, and here's the riddle to the lock upstairs:_

_-the first number of the date of your first lesson._

_-our luck number since you were four._

_-The last two digits on that silver watch your uncle gave you._

Shifu was stunned. What was in that safe? This was meant for Tigress and Shifu wanted to give it to her. By the way, he thought to himself. That could have been why she was upstairs now. He looked to his feet, seeing a second note seemed to be attached to his foot, but he heard Tigress's voice.

"Master?" she called out.

"Down here!" Shifu called, putting the second note in his pocket along with the watch he'd been carrying. Tigress found the stair that fell through.

"Master, are you okay?" she asked, a little panicked. She jumped down to see Shifu by the fridge.

"Yes, I'm fine," he told her, seeing she had knives strapped to her belt and a set of throwing stars in her hands. He handed her the first note he found.

"I'm flattered my name was in there," he said. Tigress read the note, smirking at the part where his name came in. After she finished, a tear fell from her face.

"We've one more thing to do," she said. "Come on." This time, Shifu let Tigress lead him around.

"By the way, why'd you come after me?" she asked when they reached the stairs again.

"I was curious but I fell through," he answered.

"I asked you if _I_ could make it, Master. The trick to the stairs is to skip the tenth, the thirteenth and twentieth stair," she told him. He counted the stairs, seeing it was indeed the tenth stair he fell through. They made it upstairs, coming into a room where Tigress set her things on the bed. Shifu looked around again as Tigress felt the wall. She pushed a section of it, making her master look as the combination lock was revealed to them.

"Okay, the date of my first lesson. That was in July, so..." Tigress turned the knob to a seven after rotating it three times.

"Do you remember the exact date?" Shifu asked.

"Of course, July 17th, my birthday," she told him. "Alright, our lucky number...26...now for that silly watch. Oh, what was the number? Dang it!"

"Need this?" he asked, taking it out of his pocket. Tigress looked at him, surprised he kept it. She took it, looking at the back.

"42, right," she said, laughing at a memory. The safe made a clicking noise and she handed her watch back to Shifu, pushing the safe open. It was large enough for her to walk in and she did so.

"You can come," she informed him. At the end of the small room, there was a case. Tigress took a deep breath and opened that case. Her body blocked his view to seeing what it was, but it was answered when a sharp sound filled the air. Shifu finally saw what his student was holding, a sword. It was practically brand new, and she turned around, looking at Shifu.

"The blade is pure steel, the handle has a dragon on it, and the flames on the side serve a purpose," she explained. Shifu saw the handle and the flames were gold with rubies deep inside them. The blade was incredible.

"Your birthstone," he noted and she nodded, telling him that her father had one too. Shifu asked of her mother, for she never talked of her.

"She...had a disease," Tigress said. "We would have lost her a week after if that guy hadn't come." Shifu didn't want to open old wounds now though. Tigress said she had the things she remembered were still here and that were salvageable to use for training, and Shifu asked if she was sure that she wanted to head back.

"I'm sure," she said. "They'll be here next time too. As a matter of fact..." She went downstairs, setting her things down on the table, including her sword. She went out into the backyard and began digging a large pit.

"Why don't we bury them here?" Tigress suggested when Shifu came out after her. "They wouldn't be suited anywhere else." Shifu agreed to this, knowing the stench might calm down if the source was removed. When she dug the first pit, Shifu carried her father outside and she began working on the second pit.

* * *

After she'd finished both, they put both tigers into the ground. Tigress planted a bunch of wildflowers as the head of her mother's grave and she placed her father's staffs into the ground so they would stay firmly. There were three of them, but that's how she'd remember him.

She grabbed her things, going into her dad's other room and taking his sword with a topaz inside of its handle. They came to the edge of the forest once more, and Shifu remembered the other note he'd picked up. The one he didn't shoe Tigress. He opened it, finding it wasn't the least bit friendly as the other:

_That's right, little one. I took this all out on you, mum and dad. Since you won't even be around to read this, I'll say this freely: It was all your doing. Because of you, father quiet spending time with me. He stopped hunting and you are the only one to blame for that. After your precious birthday, father gave you your first Kung Fu lesson. Kung Fu, what a disgrace compared to hunting. _

_You knew how we used to spend time with each other, me and dad out in the woods, sneaking up on pray and then catching it to come home where we'd have a great feast. Then it all stopped because dad wanted to teach you Kung Fu! You were clever, I must admit, to do such a thing to me. You are nothing but a wicked little girl and that's how you always will be. Now I will almost guarantee you won't get everything you want out of life. _

_I've practically destroyed your foolish dreams to train with what'shisname... Shofoo or something like that. So, you can forget it! That's what you get for being a sneaky, hateful, wicked little sister. Don't think I'm stopping here, oh no. I will have my revenge...oh wait, I just did!_

_the best of all hunters and regrettable your brother,_

_Leon_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's not too friendly, now is it? Sorry if the second notes seems a little cheesy. Wrote it today and am eager to finish this one up so I can work on another I've practically abandoned in the E.S. department. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't worry, I'm almost done with this. I haven't forgotten about it! Busy on Halloween, but it was the only opportunity to update.

**Chapter 12: A Night to Remember**

"What are you reading?" Tigress asked, breaking his trance. Shifu came back to reality, looking to Tigress.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you reading?" she asked again. Shifu shoved the note back in his pocket, assuring her it was nothing. They continued back at the Jade Palace, making it back a half an hour before dinner. That gave Tigress a chance to organize her things back in her room.

"Yo Tigress!" came a familiar voice as Tigress walked to her room. It was Mantis.

"Hey Mantis," she said, and he eyed her things she'd brought back.

"Shnazy," he said smiling. "That's some nice stuff you got there. Well, I'd better get back to Crane so he can practice his 'aim'. I think he's doin' this just to screw with me, but see ya around!" Tigress bid him farewell as he ran back into the grass. Shifu was close behind her and he was still admiring those swords. Her father must've been an argument for her and her brother, this Leon.

"Do you mind if I see that sword again?" Shifu asked as they came back into her room. "Just the handle. I won't take it out or anything."

"Sure, go ahead Shifu," Tigress replied. "I trust you."

He walked over to her sword, staring at its handle in the same amazement he had when he first laid eyes on it. It was then he noticed the eyes of the dragon were rubies as well. Tigress must have really trusted him to let him hold something like this. A sword from her father. Shifu's hand touched the dragon as he leaned in to get a closer look at the inside of the it. It had her name engraved on the inside of the mouth! Shifu found that to be even more special.

"Did you have any siblings?" he asked.

"One, but he ran away at a young age. We fought most of the time, and he wasn't very nice to me," she explained as she looked at her wrist, paw side up. Shifu looked to her hand seeing a rather large scar from her paw up to her forearm. He had to look closely, probably why he hadn't noticed it all these years. He must've hurt her, Shifu thought, that way she'd never forget him. Her life could have been on the rougher side.

* * *

The gong rang, and both of them walked down together. He saw everyone there, everyone but Master Oogway. He paid little mind as he sat down between Tigress and Miss Aundrey.

"Hi Shifu," Aundrey greeted, and Shifu returned that to her. "Oogway said you went out. Where'd you go?"

"Tigress and I took a walk," he explained, and that seemed good enough as an answer. Aundrey knew how Tigress and him had some kind of bond between them.

"And your day today five was..." Shifu beckoned.

"Well...eehe...um...let's just say awkward," Mantis said on top of the table.

"Why is that?" Crane asked, giving him a suspicious look. Mantis went on to explain he'd met a few of his kind down by the forests near the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"They'd heard of me, and I showed the ladies these biceps," Mantis said. "Then, things got a little out of hand..."

"On a different note," Viper said happily. "I talked to my father today. He's been doing well lately. My mother said he had a bit of a sore body for a few days, and she found out he had been out with his younger friends longer than he should have been." There were some laughs after her story, mostly by Monkey. Well, the five seemed to be making the most of this time off.

That night, Shifu went to his room, waiting for the sun to set. He would go out on such a calm night and play his flute. When that time came, he exited his room and when he got outside, it seemed everything had changed. The five were probably retired, but the atmosphere seemed tense. Shifu sat under the tree, and he was about to play, thinking it would relax him, when he eyed Miss Aundrey sneaking about the grounds. She climbed up the wall of the entrance to the Jade Palace. What was she doing? He followed, being absolutely silent. She was whispering to someone, but to who, Shifu had no idea. He decided to get a better view, he would get into the nearest tree. When he settled in, he'd already seen enough. It was another red panda talking with Miss Aundrey. He saw Aundrey jump off the wall, landing on the ground. Shifu watched as they talked.

"You're not supposed to be here," Aundrey said sternly to this red panda.

"I know but, aw gosh Aundrey, come with me. I need you," he begged.

"No," she refused. "I've got training to do. Step aside and let back into my home." She sounded angry at this panda.

"I can't let that happen, Aundrey. We were happy. Come on, we were doing so well, come back to the show, please," the other said. We, Shifu thought. What's going on with these two? The panda begged her some more, but she was persistent.

"I finally get to come all the way out here, and just to hear you say no? What happened to you, girl?" the panda asked. "What happened to audacious Aundrey and the just James?" What was that about? Shifu thought.

"Training is more important to me now," Aundrey hissed. "so, forget it."

"Never!" he said, grabbing her arms. "It appears I must remind you..." he kissed her, and she didn't even back off! Shifu became both angered and saddened by this other panda. Who was he? Shifu thought. He wanted to knock this panda to his knees, he was that upset. However, he restrained himself. He knew it'd only make things worse. Then he wondered how it could be any worse.

In the midst of restraining himself, he fell out of the tree and landed onto the hard grass. With his ears back, he walked to his room. She didn't resist him was all he knew about the matter.

When he returned to his room, he fell onto the bed, stomach first. It was too perfect, he kept thinking to himself. Being with her was too perfect. He felt silly, releasing his anger on the pillow until all of his emotion came out, resulting in a simple face plant into the pillow. He let out a few signs of frustration, but after a while, he gave into sorrow and began letting a few tears come from his eyes.

* * *

Tigress had heard all of what Shifu was doing from outside his room. She couldn't sleep a wink, thinking about her brother and his abrupt leaving. She gathered her wits and knocked softly at the door.

"Leave me be!" Shifu yelled.

"It's me," Tigress said calmly as she opened the door. Shortly after, Shifu commanded her to shut the door, and as she did, he attempted to stop crying. He felt a little stupid in front of her like this.

"Alright, it's my turn to comfort you. What happened?" Tigress asked, sitting on the bed.

"I'm an idiot!" poured out of his mouth multiple times, Shifu also shaking his head. She wanted for his rant to end so he could tell her what was really going on.

"There's another panda," he finally said.

"Aw, Shifu, you naughty thing. How could you?" Tigress asked.

"The other way," Shifu filled in for her. Tigress fell silent at what her master had just told her. Aundrey had someone else? How awful, she thought. Seeing her master's face in the pillow was hard enough. She'd thought he'd just broke down after thinking too much.

"That's harsh," she commented blankly. "I can't imagine how bad that must feel."

"It feels like you heart has been shattered into millions of tiny pieces that can never be restored and that you have felt every shatter as if it were it's own," Shifu whined. Tigress attempted to get his face out of the pillow so he could breathe better, but he refused, saying he'd only get her soaked. She didn't care though and she grabbed him in his weak state, pulling him towards her.

"I don't care," she told him, and she both her master as well as her greatest friend, cry on her as she sat on the bed.

Tigress thought about Miss Aundrey. How could she? So, she was cheating on him, Tigress thought. Well, not anymore. Shifu was practically her father. He took her in and trained her, giving her the most priceless dream she'd ever had. Because of him, she was becoming a master at Kung Fu, and seeing him devastated like this because of that girl made her more than mad.

A/N: Told you I didn't forget about it. The plot will get better! Please review! (I know this is long and I wanted this done sooner, but time is short for me lately!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ever since she got here, I've had a bad feeling," Tigress muttered to herself. Shifu was still on her lap when she sat him back down and got up.

"Don't...talk...to," Shifu tried to get the words out.

"I'm not," Tigress said. "You'll be up for a while. I'll be back in a minute." Shifu buried his face into the wet pillow, flipping it over.

Tigress went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Shifu and two more bottles just in case.

"Up late?" she heard Oogway's voice say. She turned around, in some surprise to see him.

"Yeah, having trouble sleeping," she answered. She passed him, noticing Aundrey outside. Scowling, she went back to Shifu's room.

"Here," she said, offering him the glass of water. He got up, took a drink and thanked her for it. He then resumed to sobbing uncontrollably, and Tigress pulled him back towards her, setting the glass and the bottles on the nightstand. It was true, she did get soaked from his tears, but she kept him where he was.

Finally Shifu came off of her to drink again, and she told him to breathe. He did calm down a little, but the tears were still there. Shifu blew his nose a lot of times but Tigress just wanted to be there with him. She ended up getting more tissues and changing the garbage can...twice, but she didn't care one bit. Thankfully, she'd gotten enough water so didn't need to run back to the kitchen.

* * *

It was only a few hours into this, Tigress came to realize this was how it was going to be all night. Shifu just came away from her and cried himself to sleep. She knew he was tired, and she was too. Thus, she fell asleep on the bed, her master still beside her.

It had only been three hours until something shook her shoulder. It was Shifu.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nightmare, the same one and it's driving me nuts," Shifu told her. "If it wasn't so annoying, I wouldn't have disturbed you." She sat up, hugging him again. Yawning, she noticed that she'd only gotten three hours of sleep. Luckily, today was another day to themselves. If training would have been today, it would have been difficult, especially for Shifu. By the looks of him even now, he was very tired. She then took note he was sweating, and looking around, it was stuffy in here. She got up and cracked a window, letting the cool air swish into the room. Sitting back down, she'd asked him to describe this reoccurring dream he was having.

He made it sound like the end of the world, and by the end of it, she wished she hadn't asked. It was still about Miss Aundrey and that other panda. It was good though that Shifu talked about it with her. He'd gotten it out of his system

"Hey, this reminds me of something," Tigress told him. "Remember, six years ago?" Shifu shook his head. Well then, she was going to remind him.

"I had a nightmare about 'the scary guy' and you let me sleep in this very room. You sat up with me and I was glad to have met you," she reminded him.

"Same here Tigress," Shifu said. "And don't think for a second I won't be there for you because I will." At least he was talking now.

* * *

Bang! Drat, that breakfast gong, she thought. Shifu got up slowly, but Tigress had other thoughts.

"No you don't," she said, pushing him gently back down. "I'm bringing breakfast to you. I'm not letting you go out there." Shifu sighed, knowing her mind wasn't going to changed so he laid back on the bed as she went to the kitchen.

She looked overly tired walking into the kitchen and although everyone noticed it, they said nothing about it. Tigress grabbed a plate and some food from the table, afterwards grabbing herself some. When she began walking back was when everyone began talking.

"What?" Viper asked. "Tigress..."

"We don't bite," Monkey said, a little confused.

"Where's Shifu?" Aundrey's voice came, and Tigress's nerve snapped after that sentence. Her mouth didn't mind voicing it for her either. She roared, turning back to face Miss Aundrey, letting her teeth show off. When she ceased herself, she straightened herself back up and walked out of the kitchen.

Shifu had done what she asked of him and she set breakfast on the nightstand, throwing out the empty bottles to make room.

"Breakfast in bed today," she announced, placing the plate in front of him. He dug into it, letting Tigress know with relief he would be eating. She watched him eat, taking the glass from the nightstand to bring back to the kitchen after she ate as well. There was a knock at the door...Aundrey. Tigress glanced at Shifu before getting up to answer the door.

"I need to talk to Shifu," she began.

"Why should I let you? All you've been lately is a pain. So do me and my master a favor by getting out of this hallway," Tigress said, shutting the door. She looked back to Shifu, who knew who had been at the door.

"I wasn't up to talk to her," he said. She then locked the door and took Shifu into another hug. When she heard Aundrey leave, she asked if Shifu wanted to spend some time outside. She was still mad at Aundrey for cheating, but she led him outside to that shade tree where he'd play his flute.

He'd happened to have that flute on him at the moment. He hoped it would relax him, so he began to play. Tigress promised herself that unless an explanation was given to her, Aundrey wasn't coming any closer to Shifu.

Shifu stopped playing and she looked back at him.

"Break," he said, now just sitting there. Still, he sounded depressed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know I haven't been too fast with updates, but I'm not giving up on it. So, for you'r patients, faithful readers, I will submit three new chapters to keep you occupied. Yes, three! Thank you and please review.

**Chapter 14: Revelation**

Aundrey walked up the cliff to the Pool of Sacred Tears, thinking about what Tigress had had told her. How was I causing pain? she asked herself as she sat by the water. She'd never harm Shifu, so what was Tigress's problem? Then again, Shifu hadn't come for breakfast either.

"Having some trouble?" a voice came form behind her. Turning to see Master Oogway, she nodded sadly. He sat next to her, asking what her problem was. She explained to him what Tigress had told her this morning.

"What were you doing last night?" he asked.

"Sleeping," she replied.

"Before that," Oogway said.

"Dinner," she said shrugging.

"After that," Oogway urged. She gave up, knowing he knew now.

"Okay, I used to be an actress and James was like, my partner in the shows we did together. I stopped acting a long time ago so I could come here and keep training. I haven't seen that guy in six years!" she told him. Master Oogway was silent, Aundrey was now perplexed piled onto her confusion, making her more upset. James was just being a menace to her. He always was in the way, and Aundrey left the show business. She hadn't the slightest idea as to how James even found her, for she'd quit two years before even coming here. That didn't matter now because all she thought about was last night.

Sure, he kissed her, but after that, she'd sent him home with a black eye and sprained wrist. She was sick of him...

Wait, she thought. Had Shifu seen her that night?

"Master do you think..." Aundrey started, but he was gone again. "Oh no." She was ready to burst into tears. Shifu must've thought she was in love with James! This made her hate that panda more, and she was ready to kill herself for it. Not only did she kiss him with Shifu watching, but she'd told him she'd 'think' about coming back to the show. She'd only said that to get rid of him for now, of course. She fell to her knees, crying over what she'd done. Even Tigress hated her.

* * *

She skipped lunch, still crying over what she'd done. Why had she let him kiss her in the first place? Slapping herself, Aundrey got up, but barely made it back to the palace. Then, she found a tree and she climbed up a ways, hitting her head against the bark of the tree.

Shifu went back to his room shortly after not eating much, and Tigress walked outside. She left her master to him recuperate. Spotting Aundrey from the corner of her eye made her turn and be more aware to what's going on. Aundrey looked weak, but tigress followed her just in case. As she looked around, she found her in a, still looking upset. Had she seen what she'd done now? Tigress asked herself. The tiger stood under the tree she was in watching her.

"Know now?" Tigress asked Aundrey. "You know the cost for cheating?" Aundrey looked down to see Tigress staring at her with a cold expression.

"No," she scowled. "because I never did, but I know the cost of Shifu hating me." Putting her head back up against the bark of the tree, she hit herself again.

"Oh, he's not mad, yet," Tigress said. "He's just depressed now from seeing you kissing on another panda. If that's not cheating, tell me what is so I can clear this up."

"James? He's the most idiotic, mad, psychotic panda I have ever met. I don't know why he kissed me, but it almost cost him an arm and a leg. I sent him back to his precious show business with a black eye and sprained wrist!" Aundrey exclaimed. Was this all just a misunderstanding then, Tigress wondered. Hold on... James. That name sound familiar.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Tigress said in a bit of shock. "You mean James Pandora, the famous actor who preformed perhaps hundreds of musicals, each one being to perfection within each character he played?"

"He asked me to come back," Aundrey said, taking her head off the bark of the tree. "We used to do this show together. We met at one of the musicals, we were the main parts. I liked him, but then he started acting strange around me. I quit the show business so I could come all the way across China to meet you and Shifu and train."

Tigress jumped up into the tree with her, telling her to talk to Shifu about what they just had, but Aundrey refused, saying he hated her.

"No he doesn't," Tigress contradicted. "Just explain." It would make life easier for them. Aundrey agreed after Tigress convinced it would be the best thing. Then she began asking about the shows and performances in the fast lane. Aundrey chuckled, telling her about all her memories and the fun times she used to have before James got weird. They were laughing together when the tree branch fell through, unable to hold their weight. They hadn't noticed it was cracking, and they fell to the grass, still laughing.

"We...we fell out of a tree..." Tigress laughed. "Us, out of every two creatures..." Aundrey was laughing, for the tree incident made things even more hilarious for some reason. Tigress felt better around Miss Aundrey, but Shifu was still miserable. She suggested that Aundrey go and talk with him after dinner tonight as she explained his current state about what happened. Aundrey felt guilty for it, nodding to what she told her.

* * *

From a distance stood Oogway, who smiled at what he'd been witnessing with the two women.

Once again, Shifu refused to eat much of anything, and Tigress began to worry even more about him.

"Master please," she said. "you must eat something."

"I'm not hungry," answered Shifu, and it was plain he was still depressed. All he could think about was Aundrey and that red panda, it was devastating. Tigress gave up, and she set the tray of food on his nightstand as she always had. Aundrey had to make things right soon.

She sat with her master, him apologizing for making her sit with him all this time.

"You didn't make me," she said. "I chose to do this." She reminded him of 'the scary guy' hoping it would make him feel at lest the tinniest bit better. The master sighed, wondering about Aundrey again.

There was a knock at the door, and Tigress smiled. Telling him it was Aundrey, he shook his head, but she wasn't going to let this continue. She opened the door.

"Talk, he won't eat again," she told her in a whisper as she let Aundrey in. The red panda nodded and entered the room.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I apologize for any spelling errors that may have occurred. Sometimes I miss things and I don't realize it. Please warn me of any major errors. Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Another Explanation**

"Shifu," Aundrey began. "I've got something to..."

"I get it, alright? I get it, you don't have to explain," he interrupted her.

"If you'd gotten it, you wouldn't be holding back tears," she told him. His back faced her as she shut the door, staying within the room. There was a long moment of silence before Aundrey opened her mouth, explaining her situation with James Pandora, the red panda in show business. Although Aundrey hadn't any idea of how much he saw of her with him, she explained the entire thing, just like she had with Tigress.

However, when she finished her story, his back was still facing her, though the tears were no longer there. Aundrey sighed after a few minutes of waiting and getting no answer.

"I'll be up at the Pool of Sacred Tears," she said, mostly to Tigress who nodded as she left. She headed up to her location, hoping Shifu might come after her like he had before. She only could hope.

Hearing Aundrey's explanation, Shifu's mind began to clear up. His eye had been open in a blank stare when she walked out. When he was positive she left, he turned around.

"See?" Tigress said. "It was all just a misunderstanding." A moment later, Shifu was jumping up and down, making Tigress's eyes widen. She'd never seen her master in such a state.

"Whoohoo!" he exclaimed, sitting back down after a final jump. He reached for the food on the nightstand, eating as if he'd been starved for days. After that, he began jumping again.

"Ha! She loves me _more_!" he shouted, making Tigress laugh. He came off the bed and began doing the most ridiculous dance around the room. He did this until he was out of breath, and once more, he laid back on the bed, panting. Tigress warned him not to break his leg or anything out of happiness. He sat up again, still breathing quite hard, but he ran to his door.

"Now, I must go to P.O.S.T," he announced. Tigress shook her head in confusion.

"Master," she said a little confused. "What's the POST? Why would you have to..."

"The Pool of Sacred Tears," he said happily, jolting off outside. He was full of energy again. Love is so messed up, Tigress thought. Still, she laughed as she walked outside, seeing her master this happy.

* * *

Shifu had found his way to the pool, seeing Aundrey sitting by the water.

"Aundrey," he said, making her turn around at once. She looked overjoyed to see him, and she hugged him.

"I am so sorry, Shifu," she said. "i never meant for this to happen." Shifu said nothing, too caught up with noticing her in his arms again.

"Aundrey," he said after a few moments. "I should have trusted you to tell me before I got the way I did." Aundrey kissed his cheek, showing she forgave that already.

"Let us not have any more of these misunderstandings. I love you, and nothing's going to change that," Aundrey said. Shifu released her, getting an idea...

Suddenly, he ran and jumped into the Pool of Sacred Tears. When he came up, Aundrey's jaw was dropped.

"That looks cold, and for surely we'd be scolded!" Aundrey said, gasping. "Last time was an accident. You're crazy!"

"Yes, I am a little crazy," Shifu said. "Yes, it's cold, but it's not so bad. Besides, you look fetching wet." Aundrey looked around, seeing no one around, so she darted, doing a cannonball into the pool, splashing water on Shifu.

"God, it's freezing!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms. "I thought you said it wasn't that bad!"

"Maybe you show people find things that aren't so bad for us masters here to be horrid for you," Shifu said, smirking. Aundrey's jaw dropped again.

"Ah! Well, us show people have techniques that you masters can't compare with," she said, turning her head away.

"What's that?" Shifu asked. She splashed him with water, making sure the water was copious and cold as it hit his face.

"We know how to have fun!" she shouted, splashing him again seconds after the first splash. They were chasing each other in the water having a splashing contest. This was not the place to be doing that though. This was a sacred place, and they were out having childish fun.

But, neither of them wanted to get hit with the last splash.

**Plz review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Surprise**

The next morning, Tigress knew things were back to normal between Aundrey and Shifu. They were both in a good mood, and the five could actually talk to them steadily now. The five were all together outside for breakfast, just the five.

"You know, I'll never understand love," Mantis began. "Then again, it's probably because of my species. You know, one mantis makes out with another one, telling all the gushy love crap, but then by the next week, their makin' out with a different one! As you can imagine, school was weird for me."

"No comment," Crane said. Viper took the time to bring up that most snakes don't even know what love is. She went on to say that she had ten snakes tell her that they loved her all in the same week.

"And I'm sure at least three of them mean it," Monkey said.

"No, they don't," Viper said. "What about you Monkey?"

"Me?" he asked. "Well, I've had a girlfriend for a while, but being the prankster only got me a lot of laughs. She didn't think I was serious enough or something."

"Being serious is important," Tigress said. "it helps with building the trust and such."

"How are you such an expert?" Mantis asked.

"I'm not," Tigress said. "I've never had a boyfriend." The other four around her gave her shocked looks. Monkey almost choked on his breakfast while Viper sat wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked. "Am I that pretty?"

"Tigress," Crane said sighing. "How many times have been outside of the Jade Palace?"

"Um, about dozen times in the past six years," she said. "I try to get out."

"Tigress," Viper began. "I'm shocked at you! I need to get you out more. You'd have a guy in minutes if you went to the right place."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Tigress said, feeling slightly awkward.

* * *

That night, Aundrey talked with Shifu for a long time, way past the hour, but neither of them could sleep and they enjoyed each other's company. When Aundrey finally left, Shifu tried to fall asleep. It didn't work out so well, and for while he couldn't understand why. Then, the halls creaked as if someone was walking. He cracked his door in curiosity, seeing Tigress turn the corner. What was she doing up? he thought. He left this alone, thinking if he left her to do whatever it was she was going to, she'd come back and fall asleep.

Tigress walked outside, she couldn't sleep, not tonight. She was busy recalling her old home that she visited with her master. Seeing her parents there was still hard to look it, but at least they burred them. However, that wasn't the thing on her mind tonight. When she entered the house, it was as if someone else had already been inside. Tigress climbed a tree, overlooking the ten mile hike to the Pool of Sacred Tears (or as Shifu called it, the P.O.S.T.). She knew that she was proud of herself and that her father loved her father loved her, no matter what. After all, she had to admit, she was lucky. It all stared with Shifu too.

As she stared out into the open, she spotted something. She stared at it, trying to focus on it. Strange, she thought. Tigress knew that no one ever came up to the Jade Palace unless they had business and they would come around the front. This moving figure was odd to her. She debated upon waking Shifu over this, but she thought to keep an eye on whatever's out there. If it moved, it could go anywhere. So she stayed put in the tree, just eyeing this object.

Oogway passed her, and he saw her determined look. He became concerned when he saw the exact thing she was looking at. It was late, he knew and anyone to step onto the palace grounds was forbidden unless there was business involved. He knew it best to wake Shifu. Oogway thought Shifu needed to learn to watch over his students, and Tigress was his first, so she should be no exception. Master Oogway knew not to be gone too long, for that figure was moving and if he took his time, Tigress could get into some serious trouble.

"Shifu," Oogway said, knocking at his door. He knew his student was awake, and he answered the door, wondering what Oogway wanted at this hour.

"You may want to come check on Tigress," he said, walking back. Shifu sighed, coming with his master to see Tigress in a tree, ready to jump. She looked sharply at something and she had it in her field of vision, that was for certain. Also, she seemed curious, a trait he only remembered about her as a cub.

"Tigress, what are you..." he began.

"Shhh," she hissed, and motioned him foreword without a single hesitation. He climbed up quickly and he stood next to her, peering out into the field. Shifu saw it with is own two eyes right away. There was something out there, but like Tigress, he couldn't see exactly what it was.

"Did it see you?" he whispered.

"No, I don't think so," she replied in her lowest voice possible. Whatever this figure was, it was moving at quite the speed for it shifted to seem closer as they spoke.

"Go back inside," Shifu spat, but Tigress refused. He sighed, telling her that whatever it was, he would deal with it. He wanted her safe, if he could help it. Then, he saw the object getting closer still, now in the open more rather than the trees. When Tigress looked out again, she thought she could see some characteristics.

"Another tiger?" she asked in question as a possible answer. Next, Shifu remembered the other note. Could this be her brother by any chance? From the way the tiger was running, he could tell it was a fast hunter. The note said something about that. It was too much of a coincidence.

"Tigress," he instructed. "Go back and get the other four and Aundrey up. Now!" She knew this was a command, and she jumped out of the tree, running as fast as possible on all fours to wake them.

**I love reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I've decided just to finish this whole thing. So, I have the rest for you guys who are still reading this! Thank you for leaving reviews, but please feel free to leave more! I love them.

**Chapter 17: Between Master and Smart Mouth**

That thing was within a mile of them now, and Shifu had had enough of this. So, he jumped out of the tree, eager to meet their trespasser. He ran and the figure ran. They met each other in the middle at half a mile to the Jade Palace. Shifu looked at him, seeing Tigress was right. It was a tiger, but Shifu had a suspicion as of this tiger's name.

"A red panda?" the tiger laughed. "Oh my, I'm actually stunned. A red panda, ha!"

"Is there something about my species that is funny? All I see is merely a tiger who's no care to what he does, and thinks he can do whatever he desires. I'm sure your family is very proud," Shifu replied. That got his attention, and the tiger stopped laughing.

"Look, dude, I have some business here and it's with my sister, but I hight doubt she's even here," he said, suddenly serious.

"Oh, is that so?" Shifu asked. "Is she even existing?"

"I dunno," he said. "That's why I'm here, to make sure she's not. She owes me, you know."

"No, Leon, she owes you nothing!" Shifu spat, now that he knew Leon's attitude. The tiger looked at Shifu, now realizing who he was looking at.

"Hey! You're that guy my sister always talked about. Oh, oh I get it. You're that Kung Fu master...Shiva I think your name is. Haha! Oh, this is rich. She'd be so jealous if she saw this right now. Me, meeting her idol. Just tell me she's not Kung Fu quality, please if you ever met her," Leon said, completely oblivious to the fact Shifu knew his name.

He'd been looking at his fingernail the whole time Leon spoke.

"You done?" Shifu asked, blowing his left hand. Leon nodded.

"Okay then. By the way, my name is Shifu and Master Tigress is the best and first student I've had!" Shifu exclaimed, followed by a jumping back kick to send the tiger a few meters out.

Master? Leon thought as he hit the ground, so she was here and alive? That made him angry, not to mention the red panda who just kicked him in the chest so hard as to send him meters from where they first spoke. How unfair was this? Tigress got her dream and he was stuck alone. Shortly after running away, a family of snow leopards found him. They took his side of the argument, and he was raised to hunt like them. One morning, he couldn't find the male leopard, who was almost his new father, and his mate told him he was out to avenge Leon. Apparently, Tigress survived.

Now, he didn't how, but he was going to take this out on Shifu. His anger took over him as he stood back up, staring at his sister's idol and master, Shifu. He began blaming Shifu for everything that happened to him, and Shifu already knew he wasn't happy. Leon came full force at him as if he were pray. Shifu dodged, noting his skills as a hunter. Their fight had just begun.

* * *

Tigress went into the hallway, making almost enough noise getting to them to wake them. She began with Mantis, and he helped her get the others up. Tigress went for Aundrey.

"What's going on?" Aundrey asked when Tigress shook her. Tigress told her that Shifu said to get them up and be by this tree she'd been in, staring at a mysterious figure roaming about the outside of the palace. Aundrey got up after hearing Shifu's name. Everyone followed her to the tree, but she saw Shifu was nowhere. Oogway was standing at the back entrance leading out into the field.

"What's going on?" Monkey asked. "Where's Shifu?" Tigress ran to Oogway's side, looking out to see Shifu fighting with the tiger. Aundrey saw him seconds later.

"What's he doing?" Crane asked as he flew into the air.

"Dealing with our trespasser," Tigress said, making Aundrey gasp. She almost went out there, but Viper stopped her, saying Shifu had it under control.

"I'll go see what's up," Tigress said. "Crane, keep an eye from the sky, Monkey stay close to Oogway, Mantis...and Viper can keep an eye from the lower grass area. Crane, make sure they all stay in line." With that, Tigress ran out into the field.

Everyone had to face it, Crane was the second best Kung Fu master in the Jade Palace.

As Tigress ran closer to them, she saw Shifu fighting with this tiger. He did look like he had it under control, but his opponent seemed strong as well. Not that she doubted her master, she just knew that eventually he'd need some help. It seemed interesting to see her master fighting in a real situation. For a moment, she watched them, glimpsing at Shifu. The trespasser noticed, and when they locked eyes, Tigress knew who it was.

This gave Shifu the perfect opportunity to strike and after doing so, she spoke up.

"I know him," she said.

"I know," Shifu replied, landing from his blow and positioning himself correctly again. "And he's blaming me for his life problems." Tigress looked to Leon in anger.

"What did I do to you?" she shouted in question at the tiger. Both of them stopped fighting, Shifu because he'd never heard her speak like that in his life. Leon got up.

The tiger began his rant again of how she ruined his life, taking Dad from him and all her Kung Fu nonsense. He'd told her how he was sick of it being just her and Dad all the time and that he ran away because he felt like he wasn't getting any attention.

"And now, you're trying to take my second father from me?" Tigress asked. "After all, it was one of your 'family' that killed your first one! That's a caring gesture to me. Thanks for nothing!" Shifu was a little speechless after hearing her refer to him as her second father. He looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she meant every word.

Leon was staring at her, wanting to know more about how she survived. Tigress eyed him, still angry, but she knew she owed him an explanation if he still felt left out.

"When I found Shifu walking around, he was my last hope. I was so young and Shifu meant so much to me. He accepted me, and here I am. So, if anything, this fight is between you and me. Leave the rest of what I care about out of this," Tigress snapped, grinding her teeth.

Leon went to explain his part, that their father was his idol and that it seemed he was being rejected. Tigress saw his point, but she thought he'd taken it too far.

"Okay, but it wasn't my fault that Father chose to stop hunting. He made that decision himself," she said after hearing her brother's story. Leon saw that now, but he still felt angry.

He attacked Tigress now instead of Shifu, letting their fight pursue from about eight or nine years ago when their fighting began.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What Must Be Done**

"Her own brother?" Monkey asked in shock when Shifu came running back to them while he had the chance.

"I can't imagine," Viper said. "to fight family..." Oogway watched the two tigers, seeing what Tigress had accomplished with herself. He already saw the outcome. Shifu admitted he didn't understand much of what they were saying either when he was there.

"I'm still gonna uh, watch," Crane said, flying to the top of a roof. "Just in case." Shifu voiced that he'd prefer if everyone else went back to their rooms for tonight. He'd come and get them if there was a need to. The other three went back, looking out at Tigress, but Aundrey refused at first.

"I'll be fine," Shifu reassured her. Only after she kissed him did she return to her room, walking with the other three warriors. Shifu looked to see the two were running to the Pool of Sacred Tears, Tigress chasing Leon.

* * *

Not only was this fight of self defense, but also a mental argument that could use some closure.

"You knew how much hunting meant to me," he said angrily as they fought at the pool.

"Yes, I did, but I was tired of being ignored. I sat in my room almost all the time. Mom didn't like the sport of hunting and she didn't understand my love for Kung Fu. Then she got sick. You had father in the end, I had someone I'd never met," she told him. Their fight kept going until they both got extremely tired.

"See? No need to fight...it's all in the past," Tigress said, catching her breath.

"I suppose," Leon said. "I'm sorry." They leaned up against a rock, talking through their panting. She'd let her guard down because he was her brother, thinking he'd had a change of heart and a realization. He still knew too well.

He pulled a knife, pinning her to the rocks. Tigress was now tired, weak and almost helpless.

"You really thought I would let this go like that?" Leon asked, snapping his other paw. The knife was closer to her throat now, and Tigress struggled against it.

"Put that down!" Shifu yelled from behind Leon. Turning around, but not letting his guard down, he saw Shifu.

"Not a chance," Leon said, focusing back on Tigress. "Now you can fell what I felt, Master." Leon raised the knife.

"No!" Shifu yelled sternly, and before Leon knew it, he was on the ground, the knife now to his own throat, the red panda pinning him to the grass on the edge of the water so his legs had no ground. Tigress landed on the ground, staring at her master. Leon was pinned to the ground and Shifu had the knife to him, leering at the tiger.

"Master please," Tigress begged. Shifu saw the scene before him and how he'd reacted to seeing Tigress almost killed. Then, he had an idea.

"You're right," he said. "You should do it." he tossed the knife to the ground, holding Leon forcefully to the ground with ease. Tigress refused this instantly, trying to talk him out of having her kill her own brother.

"I know it's hard now, but you must realize, Tigress. Leon is your opponent. This is what's best, trust me. If he escapes, he'll return to his other family and we will be threatened again," Shifu told her. She did trust him, but she looked away, hoping Shifu would do it.

"Look Tigress. This is what you need to learn. You'll eventually have a situation like this. Death is something that should be your last resort, but it must be done at some point," Shifu explained. She opened her eyes, seeing Leon and then her master.

Slowly, she took the knife.

He gave her a nod of approval as she came closer to them. She looked in his eyes one last time before stabbing him cold.

Shifu knew his first student would be upset with him for a while, but Shifu couldn't let that tiger walk the streets of China ever again. He was too dangerous. There Leon was, laying on the rocks dead. Tigress's eyes swelled up with tears, but she fought to hold them back. For some reason, she wasn't mad at her master at all. Still holding back the tears, she stared at him. Shifu looked back at her, his eyes seemed to reflecting sorrow for her, but it was what had to be done.

Tigress said nothing, and Shifu walked over to her.

"My apologies," he told her. "Perhaps I should have..."

"No," she said interrupting. "I couldn't let him go, and I hadn't seen what he had become." The tears formed and as they made their way down her face, Shifu hugged her. At first, she was surprised at his gesture, but he was still her second father.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's the ending. Hope you all enjoyed this. It was much longer than I thought it would be. Please review, even if the story's over!

**Chapter 19: The Final Chapter**

They took Leon back to the Jade Palace where Viper and Mantis stopped his bleeding, as Shifu commanded. When they were alone again, Shifu mentioned her calling him her second father.

"Well," she began. "You are. You pretty much took me in when I was younger. I had no one else." Shifu took this as a compliment. When they explained what happened to the rest of the warriors, all them were taken aback by Tigress killing her own brother. While they asked questions about it, Tigress walked outside to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was the perfect place to think.

"Ah, Tigress," Master Oogway's voice came from behind her. She was startled at first, but she settled down when he sat next to her.

"Rough week I take it?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she told him. Oogway chuckled, offering her a piece of fruit from a branch he urged down with his stick. Tigress asked if he knew any of this was going to happen. Oogway mentioned his vision of Shifu, but he didn't foresee Leon at all, much less the fight that came about when he showed up.

"Shifu's proud of you, Tigress. Don't ever forget that," Oogway told her as his last words before heading off into the village for a walk tonight.

* * *

Shifu met Tigress as she came back in by Leon.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded, knowing what he had in mind.

* * *

She was digging one last pit beside her family late that night. Shifu was with her, and they brought Leon. It was just the two of them, like it was before, and he helped her lay him inside the hole.

Tigress went into the house grabbing a pair of antlers from a shelf. She then headed back outside, and placed them over his grave to mark it.

"His first catch," she explained. Shifu nodded, asking her if she would ever come back to get anything or sell any of the items.

"Not sure," she replied. "I'll think about that." They once more walked through the village, this time the village was quieter and more peaceful seeing as though it was late in the night. Tigress looked back to the woods one last time before walking up all those darn stairs.

* * *

The gong signaled the beginning of a new week. It was back to regular training.

"Good morning, Master," was the response from the five before they headed down to eat. Training proceeded afterwards in the front of the palace today, and Shifu told them what needed fixing, keeping in mind they just had a week off. He pushed them nonetheless.

The trouble Oogway had both foreseen and not foreseen was over now. He stood in the doorway to the indoor training arena, watching Miss Aundrey as she preformed the obstacles she set up. He took a moment to look at his student, Shifu. He was proud of both of them. He sighed, taking in the moment.

"Ah, Shifu. Your journey's just begun."


End file.
